For Auld Lang Syne
by AMKelley
Summary: He's been waiting for this moment and when Hannibal cracks his eyes open to gaze up at him incredulously he knows it's time to finish this once and for all. *Sexual content, rough sex, dom/sub undertones, dirty talk, revenge, manipulation, violence, murder, blood*


The tunnels were dark, the echo of his voice resounding through the catacombs, with shadows so dark they swallowed everything that wasn't illuminated by the lanterns hanging on the walls. He walked cautiously further into the tunnels, getting lost as he rounded a few twisting turns. He looks around, training his eyes to see if any of the shadows shift, wary of his surroundings.

"Hannibal!" Will calls out, voice barely even as it's cracks at the end.

He had traveled too far to hunt down the man responsible for taking everything he had and when he finally found Hannibal he followed him, intent on exacting his revenge.

He didn't know precisely what he was planning on doing once he got Hannibal alone, he was still working on whether he was going to kill him or take him up on his offer. Either way, he came prepared for any scenario that was likely to play out and this time Hannibal wasn't going to outsmart him.

"There's some things we must _discuss_, Doctor," Will declares to the shadows, looking over his shoulder every so often. "About _our_ future _together_.

It's obvious bullshit to bait the good doctor, but when Hannibal finally emerged from the shadows, Will was overcome with whether or not he should punch Hannibal or hold tightly onto him like he had when Hannibal left him for dead. It was an unhealthy obsession he had, fantasizing about all the things he'd do to Hannibal when they were finally face to face. His favorite by far was making Hannibal suffer to his last breath, but now that he sees Hannibal in the flesh, Will isn't sure if he can bring himself to do that anymore.

The darkness contorts around Hannibal as he advances on Will like a lucid nightmare and they deviate his features into something monstrous, but Will holds fast in the spot he's rooted in. Hannibal stops short about ten feet away from him, face placid and stoic as if he's not surprised in the least to see Will still alive. It's almost like Hannibal was counting on Will to survive. Will was not going to disappoint either.

Will's voice seizes up in the midst of his throat and he swallows hard, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to formulate the words. Hannibal takes a few steps closer, testing Will's boundaries to see if the young man will draw the gun he most definitely has on his person, but he doesn't. This prompts Hannibal to push his luck and close the gap between them until Hannibal is looming all around him.

"What about _our_ future, Will?" Hannibal inquires and it's like a wave of warmth washing over Will to hear that voice again.

"I've changed my mind about you, Dr. Lecter," Will states, standing his ground and hoping his eyes don't betray him.

They stand there for the longest moment, flickering their gazes between each other's eyes and lips. Will can see the longing itching the seep through Hannibal's façade and brunette can't help but pity the older man. Will's not sure where it comes from but he finds himself saying the three words he thought he'd never utter.

"I forgive you..."

The words roll off his tongue in a whisper as he stares deeply into the eyes of the monster before him. Hannibal's face twitches subtly and he reaches a hand out to sift through the slightly mussed curls, cupping his fingers around the base of Will's skull. The sentiment isn't lost on Will and any moment he's expecting Hannibal to finish what he started and stab him shallowly in the stomach with the desired result of ending his torment.

But it doesn't happen. Just like Will not drawing his gun when Hannibal came close.

Instead, Hannibal draws Will near and presses his lips gently to Will's in a deceivingly soft kiss that betrays everything that Hannibal is. Will doesn't even flinch at the contact but let's himself accept the fact that this is Hannibal's way of rewarding his apology as well as giving his own in return. Will goes through the motions of letting Hannibal kiss him and wades it out with the thirst of revenge on his mind.

When Hannibal pulls back to gauge Will's reaction, he's taken off guard as Will grabs him by his suit jacket and pins him against one of the grimy walls of the tunnels. Hannibal is fixing the react with violence out of defense because he thinks Will was waiting for an opening to attack, but finds himself rapt by the way Will seizes his mouth by force instead.

They are a flurry of lips and tongue as Will commandeers the kiss into something vicious and sensual at the same time. Hannibal grabs at Will, trying to get ahold of the situation so he can dominate Will and not the other way around, but he can't resist the sight of an out of control man gaining the control he so desperately needs.

"I need you, Hannibal," Will whines in between kisses, moaning wantonly like he's been waiting far too long for this, and makes sure his act is believable.

He absolutely despises Hannibal in every sense of the word, but within that hate grew fascination and in that fascination bloomed desire. Will is disgusted with himself for doing this, but even he can't deny Hannibal. Hannibal was everything Will wanted to be. Stable, in control, _dominant_... Will struggles to keep his grip on control over the kiss and flails helplessly as he kisses Hannibal with sloppy precision. Hannibal grabs Will by his wrists and pushes him away slightly to save him from himself.

"You need to slow down, Will," Hannibal finally says.

"Then take me home, dammit," Will snaps, itching the suck and bite at Hannibal's mouth. To get Hannibal all alone in the safety of his hideaway.

_Heh... Home. Way to sell it, Will,_ he smirks internally.

"We have plenty of time for that later, Will," Hannibal reassures, caressing Will in loving strokes.

"Please, Hannibal," Will whimpers, grinding pitifully against Hannibal's thigh and willing his body to become aroused for desired effect.

"Why have you changed your mind all of a sudden, if you don't mind me asking?" Hannibal questions, slightly suspicious of Will's motives for obvious reasons.

"I realize now that you're all I have. But that's okay," Will replies effortlessly.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're all I need," Will says simply, leaning in to whisper in Hannibal's ear. "You can't believe how hard I want to fuck you right now."

Hannibal doesn't have a clue as to what's gotten into him but Will sells his whorish and wanton behavior flawlessly and it has Hannibal craving more of those filthy words. Will almost doesn't believe it himself either when he utters it, but somehow he does and that says a lot about his morals, or lack thereof.

"Take me home. _Now_," Will orders, voice rough as he wraps a hand around Hannibal's throat. "Don't make me wait any longer."

He gets a certain thrill from doing it and even squeezes a little tightly, bugging to choke Hannibal right here and now, but the look Hannibal gives him is absolutely bereft and predatory. Like he gets off on it. And that fuels Will further into this _persona_, making it even more authentic. Hannibal can't possibly deny the young man after that.

Once they get to Hannibal's place, Will is practically wined and dined, getting catered to as if he's the most precious thing in the universe and he knows he has Hannibal right where he wants him. Again, like with the kiss, Will bides his time and wades through the dinner, listening to whatever philosophical crap Hannibal has to spew about the divine forces bringing them together again and responds accordingly as if he really believes it himself.

He isn't sure what's on the menu tonight and Will's decided a long time ago that he doesn't care anymore. After all, he's whoring himself into manipulating Hannibal with sexual advances and promises of conformity in order to get close enough to execute his still formulating plan. Perhaps there is a part of Will that secretly wants this lifestyle of running away with Hannibal and never looking back, but his moral compass is ever neutral and ever changing.

As of right now, he's just going through the motions. Will sips on his wine cautiously, gauging his precise intake so he's lucid enough to do what he needs to when the time comes. Hannibal watches him the entire time, monitoring the way Will chews his food evenly and without question. Will catches him a few times and smirks like he's in control of the whole situation. Like he expects Hannibal to be watching, which he does.

If Hannibal's suspicious and watching him intently, then that means Will has his undivided attention. He's sure to make a show of his dining etiquette as well, like purposely dragging his fork out slowly or sucking on his fingers. By the end of it all, he's effectively made Hannibal all hot and bothered, earning him a look of absolute hunger as if Will is next in line to be on the menu.

"This is a nice place," Will says in a thoughtful manner, looking around the dining room. "Much better than your last one."

Will casually takes a sip of wine as he lets the passive aggressive remark sink in and Hannibal smirks mirthlessly at his wit.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an insult, William," Hannibal points out, licking the residue of wine off his lips to cast a dark glare over at Will.

"Is it really such an insult when your previous residence holds so many _conflicting_ memories?" Will retorts, staring Hannibal down with the same intensity. "Perhaps it's a compliment towards what _this_ place represents instead?"

"And what does this place represent for you, William?" Hannibal goes on to ask, latching onto the lure Will has set out for him.

"A new beginning," Will responds almost immediately, unwavering as Hannibal accepts this answer. "A chance to start over and work towards the things that are important to me now. And also to remember the past one last time before letting go."

"Then perhaps a toast is in order," Hannibal suggests, cupping his wine glass to hold it up towards Will. "Would you care to do the honors, Will?"

Will grabs his glass as well and holds it up to mirror Hannibal, pausing a moment to think of the right words for the occasion.

"_For auld lang syne_," Will proclaims, getting a quizzical look from Hannibal.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with that expression," Hannibal acknowledges, keeping his glass in the air.

"It means _for old time's sake_," Will enlightens, seemingly fitting for what it stands for.

"For old time's sake, then," Hannibal echoes, taking a drink of his wine.

Will watches him for a second before doing the same. Will slowly drags his tongue over his top lip, gaining the attention of Hannibal when his bites into the bottom one. Will is becoming antsy to get this whole ordeal over with already and he hopes it doesn't bleed through his well tailored façade. Hannibal, thankfully, is none the wiser however.

"So... Are you going to show me the rest of _our_ home or do I have to explore myself?" Will eventually says after a brief interval of silence, teasing Hannibal by rigging his sentence with an innuendo. "Or, _by myself_, rather."

The correction does little to justify his previous statement, but it doesn't matter either way. Hannibal gets the gist of what Will is playing at, and while he would much rather drag this dinner out, Hannibal feels compelled to give Will what he wants after all the things he's put him through.

"If you think you're ready, then we should get you acquainted at once," Hannibal agrees.

"Of course," Will says without doubt. "But the real question is, are _you_ ready?"

Hannibal has never taken too kindly to being challenged, but the way this new Will is openly testing his boundaries and pushing back makes him want to obey and listen to everything Will has to say. The only thing better than a feverish and disillusioned Will is a highly functioning lucid one with a knack for childhood petulance and sass. Hannibal wipes his mouth daintily with a napkin and then stands up.

"Shall we then?" Hannibal asks seductively, beckoning Will with an outstretched hand.

Will takes his hand, looking up under his lashes at Hannibal with a hooded expression that drips with intent and desire. The tour is all but abandoned as Hannibal leads Will straight towards the room that is sure to be furnished just as extravagantly as his last one, but only better. Hannibal lets go of Will's hand to turn down the plush covers that are long enough to drape over the sides.

Will saunters over to the opposite side of Hannibal, kicking off his shoes, and climbs onto the bed, sitting up on his knees as he waits for Hannibal. Hannibal sheds his suit jacket and toes off his dress shoes before joining Will who instantly glues their mouths together. Will is a bit eager to get this over with and Hannibal doesn't complain as he wraps his arms around Will's waist.

Hannibal reaches behind Will and pulls the gun tucked away in his belt free to disarm the young man. Hannibal effectively unloads the clip and tosses it over his shoulder, cocking the gun to dispel the bullet already in the chamber. Hannibal then tosses the useless weapon aside.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," Will chuckles and goes back to kissing Hannibal.

Will presses his body into Hannibal's, working to get him out of his clothes as he kisses fervently. He pushes Hannibal's dress shirt down his shoulders and slides it off completely to bare Hannibal's matured and scruffy chest. Will always took Hannibal for the chest hair type and he finds himself getting lost in the feel of it when he rakes his fingers through it.

Hannibal peels away Will's shirt to expose his scarred abdomen where Hannibal attempted to disembowel him. Hannibal studies the jagged scar with a wandering gaze and brushes his knuckles over it in a soft caress, expressing his apologies for causing it in the first place. Will flinches out of the contact and distracts Hannibal with a messy kiss while he undos the older man's dress pants.

They break away to take a moment to maneuver out of their pants and underwear, falling back into the same embrace soon after. Hannibal fists a hand in Will's curls to deepen the kiss and succeeds in making the young man moan. Will can feel Hannibal's erection nudging against his as their hips grind together on their own volition for much needed friction. Will nips at Hannibal's lips, pecking them lightly with small bird kisses to work his way out of the kiss.

"You plan on fucking me with this big cock?" Will inquires in a taunting tone, reaching out to stroke Hannibal. "Or should I fuck myself on it? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Make me do all the work and decide when you get to come."

Will inches forward so he can grasp both of their erections in one hand to stroke them in unison. The way they rub and secrete pre come all over each other is enough to make Will lose his handle on the situation but only for a moment. Will lets go of their cocks and pushes Hannibal down against the mattress, taking the older man by surprise on a rushed breath.

"It's a good thing I've already prepared myself," Will informs, swinging a leg over Hannibal to straddle his waist. "I'm nice and wet for you. Too bad my body's probably tightened up a little since then."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hannibal teases, grabbing Will's hips so he can rub his cock against the curve of Will's ass.

Will grinds down and grabs Hannibal by the wrists to pin them above his head in an act of dominance. Hannibal is taken aback by this but doesn't attempt to break free from Will's grip.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Will challenges, using a particular tone to show that he's not messing around. "You keep your filthy hands to yourself or else I'm gonna have to punish you."

"You're awfully feisty when you're aroused, William," Hannibal jests, grinning subtly.

"And shut your mouth while you're at it," Will adds, snapping Hannibal into submissive obedience. "I don't need to hear you braying like a jackass, unless it's to praise me."

Hannibal wants to say something else on the matter, but he obeys Will and keeps his lips tightly pursed together to keep himself from uttering a syllable. There's a part of Hannibal that enjoys seeing Will take control like this and tell Hannibal what's best for him instead of the other way around. He'll never admit it, but Hannibal gets off on being submissive once in a while. Given the right _partner_, of course.

Will humps back on Hannibal's cock, rubbing against the hardness until the tip is nudging at his slick entrance, begging for entry. Hannibal makes a noise that resembles a groan but keeps himself from grabbing Will and impaling the young man on his cock in one go. Will plants his hands on Hannibal's hairy chest, gripping the coarse hair as he grinds on the doctor's lap sinuously slow.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" Will asks. When Hannibal doesn't respond, Will adds, "You may respond."

"Yes," Hannibal hisses, palms sweating.

Will reaches behind him to grab the base of Hannibal's cock and lines it up to his entrance, purposely rubbing the head over his puckered hole teasingly. Will is in control now. Hannibal doesn't have a say in when he gets to come because Will's the one giving orders now and he'll be damned if Hannibal ruins this for him. He's waited for this moment. He has Hannibal right where he wants him.

He sinks down on Hannibal's cock in one fluid thrust downward and makes a _hnnngh_ noise as his body adjusts to the intrusion. He prepared himself well over an hour ago and, while Will was still plenty wet, it proved to be a rather tight fit. He didn't flinch, however. Will liked the ache and burn it left behind. It made this moment feel even more real and he'll be remembering it for years to come.

Hannibal gasps when Will is seated tightly on his cock, wanting to reach out and caress Will, but refrains from breaking rule number one. Instead he keeps his hands promptly above his head as he watches Will's face go through a series of facial twitches.

"So damn tight," Hannibal lets himself gasp since he's allowed to praise Will.

After a brief period of adjustment, Will works his muscles to rise off of Hannibal completely before sinking back down, making himself cry out. He does this a few more times, slowly building his momentum before he's all but riding Hannibal like a mechanical bull at a rodeo. Will bucks his hips and gyrates effectively to stroke and grasp Hannibal with his body in all the right ways.

His hands are braced against Hannibal's chest to keep him upright as he bounces on his cock. The noises are punched out of Will with how rough he's riding Hannibal and the slight tinge of pain couldn't be more satisfying than knowing that Hannibal is underneath him, biting his lip to keep from touching Will or speaking out of turn.

"I bet it _kills_ you having something this tight around your cock and not being able to pound it into next week," Will taunts in a breathless huff, continuing to ride Hannibal through it all.

The bed is squeaking and shifting with every downward thrust Will makes, causing Hannibal's body to jerk around with the motion. Will is riding him so hard that he's almost certain that they're both going to have bruises on their thighs before it's all over. Will is moaning with reckless abandon, panting like he's just ran a marathon, and throws his head back to tell it to the ceiling.

"Will, I'm going to come," Hannibal says out of turn.

"Don't you dare come before me," Will threatens, but he doesn't stop fucking himself on Hannibal cock, purposely making it difficult for the older man to obey.

Will grips at Hannibal's chest, pulling the hair there almost painfully as he impales himself over and over, working towards his orgasm in earnest thrusts. His breath is hitching in that familiar way it often does when he's close and with a few more rocking thrusts of his hips, Will finds release when Hannibal's cock angles inside him just right. He comes with a broken moan, continuing to ride Hannibal even after the fact.

His body is even tighter than it was before and Hannibal can't help but groan at the blissfully painful way Will's hole clings to his cock. Hannibal staves off his orgasm because Will hasn't given him permission to come yet and instead watches Will make a mess of himself all over Hannibal's abdomen.

"Will," Hannibal warns, itching to reach out and grab Will to take back control.

"If you want to come, then do it already," Will whispers when he bends down to nip at Hannibal's ear.

Oh, how Hannibal loves that sassy petulance.

Will is grinding and twisting his hips in a circular motion when Hannibal finally finds release. Will can tell the precise moment when he comes too, feeling the older man's cock pulsate and twitch. Maybe Will has to swallow his pride a little, having Hannibal come inside him, but he figures there's got to be a price for his revenge. After they come down from their high, Will clambers off of Hannibal and settles next to him against the bed.

He clings to Hannibal, snuggling into his side as he gets his heart rate to slow down. He sighs with content and nestles his face into Hannibal's hairy chest, inhaling deeply. Will can feel Hannibal's release escaping him and he winces at the thought when Hannibal cleans off his torso. He feels like he should say something more and Will supposes he should finishing selling it once and for all.

"_I love you, Hannibal_," Will murmurs into Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal acknowledges this by pressing a kiss to the top of his head and after that, Will waits.

Will lays there for a few hours just to make sure Hannibal is in a deep sleep before he decides to make his move. Will slides out from underneath the covers and pads over quietly to his pants where he digs around in his pocket to produce his folding hunting knife. He flicks it open and stares intently at the gleaming blade, contemplating whether he should fall through or not.

Gripping the handle tightly, Will makes his way back over to where Hannibal snoozes on the mattress.

He gently settles his body back onto the bed and crawls up next to Hannibal, watching him with a forlorn gaze as he cherishes the last moments of peace Hannibal will ever experience. Will straddles Hannibal's waist and stares down at the older man, holding the knife behind his back.

He's been waiting for this moment and when Hannibal cracks his eyes open to gaze up at him incredulously he knows it's time to finish this once and for all. Will bends over to kiss Hannibal softly on the lips.

"What's this all about? Round two?" Hannibal inquires, smirking at the dark gaze Will casts down at him.

"No, just a kiss," Will croaks out, voice uneven and betraying.

"For what?" Hannibal asks, curling a hand underneath his pillow suspiciously.

"_For auld lang syne_," Will recites slowly before producing the knife from behind his back.

But before Will can muster up the minerals to stab Hannibal, the good doctor beats him to it by stabbing him shallowly in the stomach with a knife of his own. It's pierces straight through his scarred tissue but settles in him deeper than before and Will's eyes blow wide as he chokes out a gasping sob that wracks his body.

Will coughs and gasps for air as his body discerns the shock setting in. He shakes and looks down at Hannibal with a surprised look of betrayal, gripping the handle of the knife when Hannibal lets go. He realizes now that Hannibal kept a knife underneath his pillow. Hannibal came prepared.

"Old habits," Hannibal simply says, making no attempt to overpower Will when he has the chance.

And with that, Will gathers his remaining strength and brings his hunting knife down to pierce Hannibal deep in the chest. He uses both of his hands to to drive it in, howling out as his abdominal muscles contract around the blade lodged in his stomach. Hannibal grunts as he's penetrated, thinking the worst of it's over until Will continues to stab him a few more times, taking all the willpower he's got to not break down.

Will screams and cries out as he relentlessly drives the knife into Hannibal repeatedly until the choking and gurgling noises come to an abrupt stop. It doesn't occur to Will he's covered in both of their blood until his hands stop shaking from the impact of stabbing someone ebbs away. Will is left in tears and excruciating pain as he shrieks in despair when he realizes what he's done.

"Damn you for what you made me do!" Will sobs, tears streaming down his face from a mixture of pain and guilt and maybe even _love_. "You fucking bastard!"

Will throws his knife away and braces himself to pull the knife out of his gut. Will takes a few deep and shaky breaths before he yanks the blade out of him with a blood curdling scream and tosses it aside as well. He collapses on top of Hannibal's limp and bloodied form, slowly bleeding out from the wound Hannibal had failed to end him with once before, only to succeed this time around.

In his last moments of lucid thought, Will contemplates his revenge and if it was ultimately worth it. He got his desired result, but was it really what he wanted? In the end Will had murdered the one person responsible for destroying his life. The one person he had left in this world. Will moans and sobs into the bloody mess that is Hannibal's corpse and clings to him, begging him to wake up. But Hannibal can't respond. Not anymore.

Will is becoming faint and weak and he knows any second now he'll pass out from either shock or blood loss or both. He clutches at his stomach, trying to keep pressure on his gushing wound, but it's no use. He was as dead as Hannibal and he figures justice is served by ending both of their lives. So he holds onto Hannibal and kisses his crimson speckled face one last time. Will had said there was going to be a reckoning, he just didn't know it came with a price.

And so, Will lies dying with the knowledge that his revenge ultimately got him killed like it always should have.


End file.
